colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Defense
Defense is the first Engram Link mission that can be accessed from Marjorie's Station. Completing this mission will unlock the Engram Link mission Rescue Hilachet Ship. Mission Selection Engram Link Jardinian Bulletin 02a/mk4 URGENT. Defensive assistance required. Marjorie's Kitchen is under attack. 32000 CR and bounty paid for assistance. Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing Jardinian Bulletin 02a/mk4 Urgent. Defensive assistance required. Objectives: 1. Defend Marjorie's Kitchen. 2. Destroy all enemy craft. 3. Come gamble your earnings in Marjorie's Casino. continue... | The Colonial Navy are using captured League warships to attack Marjorie's Kitchen. All pilots are requested to launch immediately and assist in the station's defense. League Strike Fighters will attack Marjorie's Kitchen.| Expect League Interceptors to protect the Strike Fighters.| Our own Syndicate Fighters will be involved in the defense - do not target them.| All defending ships will be paid 32000 CR and the League have agreed to pay a bounty of 500 CR for every enemy fighter destroyed. Good luck. Briefing Unit Information League Strike Fighters RED on radar Engage and destroy League Interceptors RED on radar Engage and destroy Syndicate Fighters GREEN on radar Do not engage Forces Jardinian Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Marjorie's Kitchen *1x Jardinia Luxury Yacht *1x Jelly Hauler *4x Jardinia Fighter Navy Forces *9x League Interceptor (Three Interceptors are present at the start of the mission; four Interceptors jump in after the mission starts; two fighters jump in one at a time when 6/7 Interceptors are destroyed, one each) *6x League Fighter (Two Fighters are present at the start of the mission; additional Fighters warp in to replace any destroyed Fighters) Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Reporter: Tension between the League of Free Worlds and the Colonial Navy has intensified. Unconfirmed reports say that more than 60 League ships of all classifications have been destroyed, with the loss of more than a thousand lives. The Colonial Navy has claimed that (all its craft survived the ??? Meanwhile...) (The Reporter's dialogue in parentheses is drowned out by Valdemar and Arquette Diva's dialogue) *Diva: It's beginning, the final battle. *Valdemar: At least we're well out of it. League ships? What the hell are they doing? *Diva: But there are no League ships in this sector. *Valdemar: So, gotta be Navy ships flying League colors. *Diva: They're going to take this place out and point the finger at the League I'd bet my life on it. *Valdemar: You may have to. Mission Start *Luxury Yacht: I don't like these odds - I'm pulling out. *Jelly Hauler: Preparing to leave area. Marjories Kitchen Shield Depleted *Message: Marjorie's Kitchen shields down. Unused Dialogue/Messages *Message: Marjorie's Kitchen destroyed. Debriefing Success Cutscene *Valdemar: That night I reckon I'd sleep like a baby. Hmph, I was wrong... Are you insane? *The General: What's the problem? *Valdemar: You open that airlock and we're dead. *The General: It's a dream, Valdemar, a dream! Take it easy. follow me. *Valdemar: Woahhh! *Diva: Valdemar! Valdemar wake up! *Valdemar: Thanks for nothing... *Diva: You were screaming like a baby. *Valdemar: I was flying... flying with the big guy, he was gonna show me something... something... something big. *Diva: You need help. Success Debriefing Screen Jardinian Bulletin 02a/mk4 Congratulations, and thanks for your help(!) 32000 CR have been deposited in your account. Reward: 32000 CR Bounty: x CR Kills: x Total Payment: x CR Failure Cutscene *Valdemar: As the human race fought itself, a secret alien advance was underway. Their minds were as brilliant as their hearts were cold. By taking advantage of our divisions they could execute their plan without interference. Especially now. I was finished. They were just beginning. Rewards *32000 CR (Complete Mission) *500 CR per destroyed League Fighter or Interceptor (Complete Mission) Trivia Unused data calls this mission 'Defend Marjorie's Kitchen'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions